Schwarzer Regen
'Schwarzer Regen '''ist die 7. Folge der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 52. Folge von The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieben Terri Hughes Burton und Ron Milbauer und Tim Scanlan führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 22.März 2017. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 14. Dezember 2017 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. [[Clarke Griffin|''Clarke Griffins]]'' Ankunft auf der Insel nimmt schnell eine schlechte Wendung. Währenddessen versucht Bellamy Blake in Arkadia eine weitere Tragödie zu vermeiden.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (Nur Credits) * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green (Nur Credits) * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha (Nur Credits) * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Bradley Stryker als Baylis * Chai Hansen als Ilian Gäste * Jesse James Pierce als Louis * Peter Flemming als Mark Colton (Nur Stimme, O-Ton}} * Joseph John Coleman als Taggart * Tori Katongo als Arker Frau * Paul Dzenkiw als Arker Mann Soundtrack Zitate :Abby: "If I take a life, to find a cure, does that make me a murderer?" :Kane (zu Abby): "Taking a life should never be easy. I hope it's not easy for you. Your humanity is your greatest strength. Sometimes we need a different kind of strength. We need to survive. Then we can all find our humanity again." :Bellamy: "I can't protect anyone. I couldn't protect my sister. It was my responsibility, and I failed. My mom passed out. She was there. She was in my hands. She was so helpless, and now what is she? Is she even alive? What is she? I––" :Kane: "You didn't fail, Bellamy. You did everything you could for her. You came to the ground for her. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Your mother would be proud of the man you've become. I know I am." :Bellamy: "You floated my mother." :Kane (zu Harper): "Who you want to be, doesn't always win." :Bellamy (zu Kane): "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." :Clarke (zu Abby): "None of us like what we're doing here. Not even to someone like him. But if this works, we survive. Simple as that." :Murphy (zu "Baylis"): "I love someone who was beaten a tortured by a man who thought he could control her." :Murphy (zu Emori): "Now that, that's a survivor's move." }} Galerie 4x07 Murphy Emori.jpg 4x07 Murphy Emori 2.jpg 4x07 Clarke.jpg 4x07 Clarke Murphy Emori.jpg 4x07 Emori Clarke.jpg 4x07 Bellamy Kane.jpg 4x07 Bellamy Kane Black Rain.jpg 4x07 Harper.jpg 4x07 Kane.jpg Videos The 100 4x07 Extended Promo "Gimme Shelter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Extended Promo The 100 4x07 Sneak Peek "Gimme Shelter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Sneak Peek The 100 4x07 Sneak Peek 2 "Gimme Shelter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Sneak Peek 2 The 100 4x07 Sneak Peek 3 "Gimme Shelter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Sneak Peek 3 Trivia * 18 Sky People, durch den Kontakt mit Schwarzen Regen, inklusive: ** Louis ** Mark Colton ** Peter Colton (Marks Sohn und einer der 100) ** Erin ** Samuel Referenzen en:Gimme Shelter Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Vier